


Hot Chocolate

by hishiyake



Category: V6 (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 02:37:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7740184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hishiyake/pseuds/hishiyake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>舊文存底。<br/>一杯熱可可，還有一個擔心的情人。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Chocolate

　　「最近的天氣真是忽冷忽熱呢．．．．」手裡端著一個熱燙的紙杯，他的視線很自然移向窗外「不過也差不多該進入冬天了．．．．」  
  
　　抬起杯子，他小啜了一口裡面的熱可可。  
　　  
　　明明穿著短袖吹著冷氣，但正在喝的東西卻是熱飲，如此異樣的行為，連他自己都不禁失笑。  
　　  
　　溫暖的熱可可滑過喉頭，甜甜的，膩膩的，讓他的思緒飄向過去－－在雪屋裡，大雪紛飛的那天。  
　　  
　　思及此，他的臉上揚起了溫婉的微笑。等等也叫快彥去買一杯熱可可好了？  
　　  
　　「喂，健，你少胡鬧了。」休息室的另一邊，剛和健不知道在為了什麼起爭執。  
　　  
　　「什麼胡鬧，你別老把我當小孩子，我只不過晚了你五個月，不，是四個月多一點點。」抽起了剛的背包，健相當生氣。  
　　  
　　「還來。」由一般的打鬧演變成了真的動氣，這是相當容易瞭解的小孩模式。  
　　  
　　「我偏不。」為了不讓剛搶去包包，健特意墊高腳尖。一來一往中，二人起了拉扯「你放手。」  
　　  
　　「你才該放手！」  
　　  
　　相互推擠間，分不清楚是誰撞了誰，也不曉得是誰打了誰，只知道原先被健拎著的包包，不偏不倚的往坐在窗邊的他飛去。  
　　  
　　「好燙！」等意識到發生什麼事的時候，已經來不及了。  
　　  
　　手上的灼熱令長野自冥想中清醒，成為禍首的背包，此刻正平躺在自己腳邊。  
　　  
　　「長野君！」分不出造事者也搞不清責任歸屬，兩個人同時奔向長野身邊「你沒事吧？」  
　　  
　　兩道擔心的目光直直對著自己，儘管手背上疼痛難忍，不過長野還是露出微笑「沒關係，我沒事。」  
　　  
　　「長野君，對不起。」要不是自己愛鬧，也不會造成這樣的結果，他滿懷著歉意。  
　　  
　　「不用道歉，我沒什麼呀。」站起身子，他很慶幸還好不是全熱的可可，要不然他的手恐怕會被燙熟了吧「我去沖個水。」  
　　  
　　其實也不全然是他們的錯。邊往門外走去，他邊想。要不是因為自己在發呆，他應該是可以閃過那包包的。  
　　  
　　畢竟在Ｖ６的休息室中，這樣的事情可以說是屢見不鮮。  
　  
　　  
　　「啊，對不起。」又再度犯了這毛病。捧著左手的長野，硬生生撞上剛進門的那人肩頭。  
　　  
　　「沒．．．．博，你怎麼了？」才剛幫他扶好身子，井之原就見到他捧著手，微微蹙眉的樣子。  
　　  
　　「沒什麼，只不過是不小心燙到罷了。」輕描淡寫的帶過，井之原的脾氣他很清楚，把真相告訴他，那恐怕又會引起另一番紛爭。  
　　  
　　「燙到？」眼神中充滿了狐疑。雖然長野天然的個性自己很清楚，可是再怎麼樣失神，也不會把手燙成這樣吧？  
　　  
　　越過長野，井之原的目光移到唯一存在的那兩隻身上。見到他們一副歉意的低下頭，井之原心裡大概有了譜。  
  
　　「嘶．．．．」長野小小的抽氣聲，吸引了井之原的注意，算了，那兩個就先丟一邊，待會再來處理。  
　　  
　　「博，趕快去沖水。」拉著長野另外一隻沒事的手，井之原把他帶進洗手間。  
　　  
　　「痛！！」冰涼的自來水沖上患部，敏感的皮膚起了最自然的反應。  
　　  
　　「忍耐一下。」見到長野咬著牙，皺緊眉的表情他也很不好過。井之原一手握著長野燙傷的手，一手貼著水龍頭下方，為他遮蔽直接接觸冰水的情況  
　　  
　　「都紅成這樣了。」看著長野燙傷的痕跡，井之原的心疼比發生在自己身上還多。  
　　  
　　「小快，我沒事。」長野背緊貼著他的胸膛，透過鏡子倒影，長野很明顯感受他的怒氣。他也很明白，待會的井之原，恐怕就會去找剛和健算帳了。  
　　  
　　「還說沒事，是剛和健對不對？」火大，小傢伙們愛玩，可是也玩得太沒有節制了吧？  
　　  
　　「不是，我就說是我自己不小心嘛。」流動的涼水，帶去了左手背的疼痛。長野看了看。還好，也沒有想得那麼嚴重。  
　　  
　　「你呀．．．．」對都已經受傷，卻還要幫兩人講話的他有些無奈「真的是太寵他們了。」  
　　  
　　「不對。」關上了水，長野拉起井之原的手，讓他環住自己「我寵的，是你。」


End file.
